he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
The Heat
is the 3rd episode of The New Adventures of He-Man. Plot Summary The Scientists try to fix the Trithuseum generator, bickering and showing off amongst themselves. When Krex asks to be cooled down, the robot UR, irritated, freezes him in a block of ice. After He-Man returns with the crystals, we see Flipshot boasting about defeating the Mutants. After a report of an attack on the floating city of Levitan, He-Man and the others rush off and leave the Scientists. He-Man offers more wisdom to Caz, who wants to fight the Mutants ‘Caz, you should never look for a fight. Just be prepared if one comes.’ We soon discover Levitan is perfectly safe, and the Mutants lured He-Man and the others away in order to kidnap the Scientists. Krex asks for a wrench, only to find himself clutching a mechanical tentacle, turning around to see Slush Head. Slush Head uses his tentacles to grab a screaming Krex and lift him up into the air, and bashes UR out of his way. Master Sebrian, Drissi and Mara arrive. He-Man returns with Caz, realizing Skeletor has tricked him. Drissi says ‘Thank the heavens your alright!’ when she sees her brother. Onboard the Mutant Mothership, Slush Head has brought back the Scientists, and marches onto the bridge, putting his hand across his chest in salute to Skeletor and Flogg. Skeletor goes off to interrogate the Scientists, and it is revealed that they were behind the creation of the shield around Primus. Skeletor doesn’t get far though, because the Scientists quickly become terrified and hysterical, and start arguing amongst themselves. Skeletor expresses his annoyance when he says ‘Being afraid is one thing, but this! This is driving me crazy!’ before smashing his fist into the wall and lashing out at them. He informs the scientists they are on route to the Quagmi Swamp ‘a lovely little spot on Denebria’ then teleports away. On Primus, Gleep notices his ‘buddy’ UR trapped under the wreckage Slush Head trapped him under earlier. He-Man shows his strength by picking up the wreckage and tossing it away, then picks UR out of the mess. Fortunately, UR has a homing device to track the scientists with. On the way to Denebria, Hydron refers to the Quagmi Swamp as ‘the stinkhole of the Tri-Solar Galaxy’. He-Man looks in the weapons compartment aboard the Starship Eternia, pulling out a futuristic bomb and detonator. The Mothership arrives in the Quagmi Swamp, the swamp itself is very creepy and filthy looking with green mist floating in the air. Hoove and Karatti comment on the disgusting smell, but Slush Head is thrilled, the Quagmi Swamp is home and he’s glad to be back, and he takes his helmet off when he jumps into the swamp, while he uses his empty helmet to scoop up the swamp water and pour it over himself. The Scientists are brought out of the ship, with Skeletor and Flogg treating them like cattle, Flogg even uses his whip to get them to speed up, as Skeletor shoves them with his staff, still looking very annoyed with them. As the Scientists walk into the distance here, and Alcon sneezes, the last thing we hear in the scene is Meldoc saying ‘Bless you Alcon!’. He-Man, Hydron, Flipshot and the robots arrive in the Starship Eternia, planting a bomb on the Mothership. Flipshot uses his metal wings to fly across to the Mothership and plant the bomb. As they become trapped in a storm in the swamp, the Sorceress comes to He-Man in a telepathic message, helping him to get out of the storm. He-Man tells the Sorceress to wait, but she disappears, leaving him confused. He-Man uses his sword as a beacon in the storm. Meanwhile, the Scientists have discovered that the trees in the swamp stop sneezing, and characteristically plan on using this to become heroes on Primus. they are rescued by He-Man and the others as Skeletor reveals himself. He-Man tells Skeletor ‘this place suits you’, and Skeletor replies with ‘I hope you like it, its going to be your final resting place!’. Hydron says ‘lets get out of here!’ and Skeletor replies with the hilarious line ‘I don’t think so! You’ll hurt Slush Heads feelings!’. Karatti shows off his ‘karate’ skills, chopping and kicking at a boulder and breaking it apart, as Hoove throws it aside. Skeletor commands the Mutants to ‘Take them!’. Flipshot is quickly flying out of Hoove's way, as Hoove swings a tree he has uprooted at him. Hydron fights Karatti, with Karatti telling him to stand still and branding him a coward, and Karatti ultimately beats Hydron in the battle of strength. Hydron and Flipshot are more intelligent though, and trick their opponents into defeating themselves. Flogg and Slush Head take on He-Man, who disarms them easily. Slush Head has lost his gun but then quickly changes to his back up weapon (his metal tentacles) while still running at He-Man. In a clever move, He-Man ultimately tricks Flogg and Slush Head, and Flogg's laser whip becomes entangled with Slush Head's tentacles. Skeletor is furious, and dives down to grab Gepple and hold him hostage. He-Man stops Skeletor, by telling him about the bomb back at the Mothership, Flogg calls Crita to see if this is true. Skeletor doesn’t care about the ship, but Flogg does, and Skeletor leaves in a rage, teleporting away. Flipshot humorously remarks ‘Sheesh, sore loser isn’t he?’. He-Man promises Flogg he will free his ship if he lets them escape, Flogg doesn'’t trust him, but agrees. In the end, they return to Primus, where the Scientists boast about defeating the Mutants by themselves, and characteristically, He-Man tells Caz ‘It was everyone, working as a team, I just did my part.’ Moral Gleep tells the scientists to check the ice thickness before iceskating. Trivia *When Flipshot plants the bomb on the Mutant Mothership, he moves in a similar way as the action feature of his figure. External links *Big Cartoon Database *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *TVDB *TVmaze Category: The New Adventures of He-Man episodes Category:Episode articles without images